Remembering Sunday
by primisthebomb
Summary: Inspired by 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low. Times after the end of Mockingjay, leading up to the epilogue. Peeta has followed Haymitch's road and taken up drinking to cope. Katniss has left, ran away and left Peeta with nothing but memories. She can't be in love. What happens when one dream causes Peeta to reminisce all their old memories? Will the two reunite?
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering Sunday**

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, let me apologize for it now haha. Anyway, this fix is inspired by the song 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low. It's set a couple of years after mockingly, but before the epilogue. Let me just warn you about the beginning now. I'm rather crappy when it comes to beginnings, so it kinda just starts right away. Also, Katniss will probably be pretty OOC. Without further ado, chapter one!**

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past two in the morning _

_He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday_

_He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs._

Chapter One: Peeta (italics are dreams)

_"You love me, real or not real" I whispered. A slow smile spread across her face, the kind that made her nose crinkle and her eyes squint adorably. She cuddled in closer to my body, resting her head on my chest, her ear just above my heart. I tightened my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. We stayed in that position for what felt like forever, and I'd began to worry. Was it too soon to ask? Just as I opened my mouth to question it, I felt her wiggle out of my embrace, simply straying enough so her eyes could lock on mine. She smiled that crooked smile of hers and I couldn't help but smile back._

_"Real" she replied. Her voice was just above a whisper, so low that if I wasn't careful I would have missed it. This however, was something I would not miss for the world. I smiled at her declaration and kissed the tip of her nose lovingly. At this she giggled, a rare occurrence from Katniss, and rested her forehead against mine._

_"I've been waiting a my entire life to hear that" I stated, returning her grin. Slowly, she began to lean in and kiss me softly on the lips. Her hand wound itself around my neck, playing with the small bundle of curls at the nape she seemed to love so much. My hands found their way to her waist, stopping at her hips and squeezing lightly. She responded eagerly to this, deepening the kiss with a new passion. I couldn't help but think this is all I'd wanted for so long._

I awoke with a small smile on my face. It was a rare occurrence I'd actually have a sleepless night, and even more rare that my dreams were pleasant. This was nothing of a nightmare, far from it actually. That night with Katniss, that kiss, that confession. Reliving the moment in a dream was more than I could have hoped for, ever really. I reached out onto the bed next to me, ready to pull her into my arms. At that, the smile plastered on my face slowly began to fade as reality hit me. No one was there. It was just a dream, of course. She's not really here.

She doesn't really love me.

I groggily turned in my bed, eyeing the clock. 2 am. Out of habit, i slowly sat up and reached for the bottle Haymitch's liquor next to my bed. Nows as good a time as any for a drink. I'd learned a lot from the old drunk over the years, one of which being his coping methods. Fighting your demons is a little easier when you're in an alcohol induced stupor, i'd have to admit. I can't remember the last time I was sober, in all honesty. Its better this way, though.

Growing warm under the blankets, I groggily got out of bed, slipping on my prosthetic and shoes as I emerged. To sort through my raging thoughts, I decided on a stroll through the district. I slowly began making my way down the path to the meadow, letting my mind wander. Following my feet wherever they'd lead me, I found myself standing in front of Katniss' old house. Our old house. I walked onto the porch slowly, my mind buzzing with old memories. I carefully sat on the small bench, leaning back into the backboard. Closing my eyes, I let my thoughts consume me. My mind traveled back in time, to a cool September morning Katniss and I had shared.

It had been the morning after she's invited me back into her bed. The previous morning I'd been awakened by her screams of terror, shouts and pleas to. It had been about a week or two after my arrival back to District 12. I'd been upstairs in my art room, working on a painting of my family's old bakery. Mid-stoke, my body grew rigid as I heard an all too familiar scream. Katniss. I threw on a coat and slippers, racing out of the room. It wasn't until I'd heard her cry my name that I set into a true mode of panic. Quicker than I thought possible with my fake leg, I darted out the door and across the house fronts to her front porch. I hurriedly turned the doorknob, relieved she'd continued the habit of not locking her doors at night. Nearly tripping numerous times on the flight of stairs, I'd made my way to her room in seconds. I found her thrashing around and screaming as she usually did during the duration of her nightmares. I sat on the edge of her bed, gripping her shoulders gently and trying to shake her awake. To no avail, I began calling out her name, taking her with more vigor. Slowly but surely, she was waking up, being freed from the demons of her mind. As her steely gray eyes met mine she pulled me close to her in a warm embrace, to my utter surprise. I'd expected her to be Katniss, the independent girl I'd found in my homecoming. I was ready to find the girl who didn't need me, the girl who could get through alone. Never in a million years would I expect what she does next, however. After minutes of her sobbing into my shirt and keeping me tightly enveloped in her frail arms, she pulled back and looked into my eyes, breathing slowly. She bit her lip, as if contemplating her words and took a deep breath.

"Peeta, I-I don't-"she stuttered. She shook her head, frustrated. I rubbed her back soothingly, soaking in the closeness that was so rare between us.

"P-Peeta, will you stay with me?" she asked timidly, ducking her head as soon as the words left her chapped lips. I smiled to myself, shocked by this side of Katniss I hadn't seen in what felt like ages.

"Always" I whispered back. This brought a radiant smile onto her face, one that lit up the entire room. Oh how I'd missed that smile. She pulled away from out embrace, sliding to the opposite side of the bed and pulling the covers up to her chin, patting the other side of the bed for me. I kicked off my slippers and threw my coat on a nearby chair. Fingers fumbling in the dark, I took of my prosthetic leg and carefully made my way into bed. Unsure of what she'd be comfortable with, I laid on my back, head staring at the ceiling. I felt her petite fingers graze my shoulder and turned my head to her.

"Come here" she replied, opening her arms to me. Shocked by her boldness but too pleased to care, I moved closer to her. Sher wrapped her thing arms around me and I returned the gesture as rested her head on my chest. There were so many questions buzzing around in my mind, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I didn't know when the next time anything of this nature would occur between the two of us, and I surely didn't want to ruin it. With a smile on my face, and a whispered goodnight, we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning bewildered. Not only had it been the first night in weeks I'd had no nightmares, but I'd waken up a breathtakingly beautiful scene. Katniss, cuddled in my arms, the morning lights streaming in through the windows behind her. I pulled her closer and shut my eyes, basking in all this morning had to offer. It was not long until Katniss stirred, stiffening as she realized I was there. She glared up at me, her eyes softening as reality sunk in.

"H-hi" she managed to fight out. A small grin made an appearance on my face, as I wished her a good morning. To my surprise, she stayed in bed for another couple of minutes, thought I could feel her growing restless. At the realization, I sat up and stretched, simultaneously suggesting we go downstairs for breakfast. We made our way to the kitchen and I gathered the ingredients for pancakes, surprising even myself that I'd still had her house memorized. As I began confining ingredients and mixing the batter, Katniss had poured us both a cup of coffee and sat down at the table to drink hers. As I poured the first batch's worth of batter onto the pan, I sat down across from her, thanking her for the coffee and sipping it while I waited.

"So Katniss, I was just wondering about last night…" I started cautiously, scratching the back of my head nervously. The last thing I'd wanted to do was ruin this peaceful morning, and I was hoping that this would not.

"You wanna know why I didn't push you away, right? Why I asked you to stay and not bit your head off for coming over?" she said matter-of-factly. Yup, there's the Katniss I know and love. Leave it to her to get right to the point. I nodded, quickly getting up to flip the pancakes.

She took a deep breath and began, "Peeta, it was about you okay. The nightmare was about you. It wasn't the usual nightmares where you're killed in front of me and I can't do anything to save you. It was different. I was dreaming about that time on the rooftop, right before our second time in the arena. That entire day we spend up there together, eating and joking and enjoying each other. I was so happy, the happiest I remember being, and it took a turn for the worst. It didn't end like it actually did, Peeta. During one of the best days of my life, I watched you die in front of my eyes. Peacekeepers, ten of them, marching out the door, beating you senseless with their clubs. I was frozen I couldn't to anything." She began to choke up, her eyes watering a sob caught in her throat.

I flipped the pan of pancakes off and sat down in the chair next to her, taking one of her small hands in mine.

"Katniss, I'm fine. I'm here. I'm alive." I said lightly. She nodded, closing her eyes shut tightly to compose herself. She opened them slowly, looking up at me and sighing.

"I guess it just made me realize how much I miss you" she said shyly, looking away from me and down at our entwined hands. I smiled and lifted her chin up with my free hand.

"I'm here, Katniss, and I'm not going anywhere." I replied, a small smile on my face. She quickly mirrored my smile, and nodded lightly.

We spent the rest of the morning eating breakfast together and talking aimlessly about whatever came to mind. It felt natural. Right.

As noon snuck up on us, I headed back to my house, leaving Katniss with some time to herself, though dreading having to leave. As I sauntered back home, I couldn't stop the smile that had worked its way across my face.

_She missed me._

Too bad she doesn't anymore.

**A/N: So there's chapter one! Sorry it's super short. I'd like to give a special thank you to one of my favorite people. Thank you wollaston for getting on my ass to write this chapter and supporting me. Hope you all enjoyed it! You can find me on tumblr, i'm shutupfinnick. I'm not exactly sure when I'll have chapter two up, it really depends on when I have time to write it. Info about updates will be on my tumblr.**


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize that this is not an update, i know you all are probably looking for one considering it's been ages since I've updated this fic. Let me just say,** I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT.** I've been crazy busy lately. Now its summer though, so I'm gonna start working on this fic. I was considering just discontinuing this fic, but i don't wanna be _that _guy. I don't really know how you all feel about this fic or this idea. It's been so long since I've written this that I kind of lost track of where I was going with this and what I wanted to do. I don't know if i should continue it. If you guys could maybe leave a review or PM me about if you think i should continue this or close this one and start a new fic, I'd be really grateful. Feedback would be lovely right now. Sorry for the wait and disappointment, thanks guys!


End file.
